thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
List of NHL on Sportsnet commentators
The following is a list of personalities who have broadcast National Hockey League games on Rogers Sportsnet and its affiliated television properties since its inception as CTV Sportsnet in 1998. This includes telecasts that are part of the current national television contract in Canada under the titles Scotiabank Wednesday Night Hockey, Hockey Night in Canada and Rogers Hometown Hockey. It also includes games under the national cable contract of 1998 to 2002, as well as regional telecasts of Canadian-based clubs that have appeared on regional Sportsnet channels. Current Play-by-Play National * Jim Hughson: 1998–2002; 2014–present * John Bartlett: 2014–2017, 2018–present * Dave Randorf: 2014–present * R. J. Broadhead: 2019–present Regional * Rick Ball (Calgary): 2014–present * Kevin Quinn (Edmonton): 2001–present, (formerly Calgary 1999–2001) * John Bartlett (Montreal): 2014–2017, (Toronto): 2018–present * John Shorthouse (Vancouver): 1998–99, 2008–present Color Commentators National * Craig Simpson: 1998–2002, 2014–present * Garry Galley: 2014–present * Greg Millen: 1998–1999, 2014–present * Louie DeBrusk: 2016–present Regional * Cassie Campbell-Pascall (Calgary): 2014–present * Garry Galley (Toronto): 2017–present (formerly Ottawa): 2003–2010 * John Garrett (Vancouver): 2002–present (formerly Calgary 1998–2008) * Kelly Hrudey (Calgary): 2014–present * Greg Millen (Toronto): 2006–present (formerly Ottawa 1998–2003) * Louie DeBrusk: (Edmonton): 2008–2014, 2018–present * Drew Remenda: (Edmonton): 2014–present Studio hosts * Ron MacLean: 2014–present * Jeff Marek: 2014–present * David Amber: 2014–present * Caroline Cameron: 2018-present Studio analysts * Don Cherry: 2014–present * Elliotte Friedman: 2014–present * Corey Hirsch: 2015–present * Kelly Hrudey: 2014–present * Chris Johnston: 2014–present * Darren Pang : 2014–present * Mark Spector: 2014–present * Rich Sutter: 2015-present * Colby Armstrong: 2016–present Rinkside reporters * Kyle Bukauskas: 2016-present * Cassie Campbell-Pascall: 2014–present * Arash Madani: 2014–present * Shawn McKenzie: 2015-present * Dan Murphy: 2001–present * Scott Oake: 2014–present * Gene Principe: 1998–present * Christine Simpson: 2014–present * Caroline Cameron: 2018–present * Ryan Leslie: 2018-present (Calgary) * Sean Reynolds: 2015-present Past Play-by-Play National * Bob Cole: 2014–2019 * Paul Romanuk: 2014–2018 Regional * Joe Bowen (Toronto): 2001–2014 * Dean Brown (Ottawa): 1999–2014 * Bruce Buchanan (Edmonton): 1998–2001, (Calgary): 2001–2002 * Rob Faulds: (Ottawa): 1998–99, (Montreal): 2002–2004 * Jim Hughson (Vancouver) 1999–2008 * Rob Kerr (Calgary): 2011–2014 * Peter Loubardias (Calgary): 2008–2011 * Roger Millions (Calgary): 2002–2008 * Mike Toth (Calgary) 1998–1999 * Ed Whalen (Calgary): 1998–1999 Colour commentators National * Glenn Healy: 2014–2016 * Mike Johnson: 2014–2016 Regional * Ray Ferraro (Edmonton): 2003–2008 * Harry Neale (Toronto): 2001–2006 * Denis Potvin (Ottawa): 2010–2014 * Charlie Simmer (Calgary): 2008–2014 * Craig Simpson (Edmonton): 1998-2003 * Ryan Walter (Vancouver): 1998–2002, (Calgary): 2002–2008, (Montreal) 2002–2004 * Jason York (Montreal): 2014–2017 (formerly Ottawa 2010–2014) Studio hosts * Darren Dreger: 1998–2001 * Leah Hextall: 2014–2016 * Daren Millard: 2001-2018 * George Stroumboulopoulos: 2014–2016 Studio analysts * Damien Cox: 2011–2016 * Glenn Healy: 2014–2016 * Corey Hirsch: 2014–2016 * Billy Jaffe: 2014–2016 * Mike Johnson: 2014–2016 * Nick Kypreos: 1998–2019 * Doug MacLean: 2009–2019 * Greg Millen: 1998–1999 * Scott Morrison: 2014–2019 * John Shannon: 2005–2019 * P. J. Stock: 2014–2016 Rinkside reporters * David Amber: 2014–2016 * Chantal Desjardins: 2014–2016 * Roger Millions: 2008-2018 * Perry Solkowski: 1998–2001 * Mike Toth: 1998–2008